Kino Makoto
Kino Makoto (Lita Oak in the English Dub) is a character in Planetary Charge Pretty Cure. She is Cure Jupiter, the Pretty Cure of Jupiter and is associated with Protection and Courage. She is voiced by Koshimizu Ami in the Japanese version, and Victoria Justice in the English Dub. In Glitter Force Planetary Protectors, she is called Madison "Maddie" Rose and is voiced by Sarah Natochenny. Appearance Mako is a rather tall teenage girl with wavy brown hair tied up into a ponytail with a holder, green eyes, and wears pink rose earrings. At school, she wears her old school uniform, which consists of a white, long-sleeved shirt with a brown collar, brown laces up the front, and brown cuffs. Her brown skirt is longer than the one on the Juuban Municipal Junior High's uniform, reaching past her knees to her shins, and it has a thin ribbon in the back. She also wears black flats for her shoes. As Cure Jupiter she looks like Sailor Jupiter but her hair is longer and her skirt is more wavier and flowy, and her hair changes to an olive green. Personality Mako is a Tomboyish Girl who looked for love in earlier episodes Relationships Aino Minako: Mizuno Ami: Hino Rei: Etymology Makoto: Mako's first name in Japanese is written in hiragana as "まこと", which can be read as "実", which can mean "trust" or "sincerity" in Japanese. Kino: The kanji of "Kino" (木野) can translate to "wood field" or "tree field." Her name completely in hiragana would be "きのまこと" (Kino Makoto). Her English name, "Lita", could be a shortened version of "lightning". However, the Latin and American meanings of the name are both “joyful,” which would accurately describe Lita’s cheerful nature when she’s not around airplanes, that is. Yet the name is Spanish, and in that language would translate to “sorrow.” Ironically, this would also fit Lita, based on the tragedy with her parents in “Mako’s Depression.” Lita could be derived from 'Leda' one of the moons of Jupiter. The moon Leda was named after one of Zeus' mythological cohorts, who is the subject of the famous poem "Leda and the Swan." Both Lita and Leda have four letters and start with L, and end with A. "Lita" is a pun on the word, lightning, one of the elements that Cure Jupiter is known to fight with. However, it should be noted that it means "trust" or "to rely on" in Swedish when put together with the word "på". This may or may not have been intended. Cure Jupiter refers to the 5th planet from the Sun and one of the gas giants. Cure Jupiter “For Protection And Courage the Soldier of Jupiter! Cure Jupiter!” Hogo to yūki no tame ni mokusei no senshi! Kyuajupitā! Cure Jupiter is Mako’s Alter-Ego To Transform she needs her Henshin Pen Transformations Attacks Supreme Thunder Supreme Thunder Dragon Sparking Wide Pressure Jupiter Thunder Cyclone Trivia * Mako shares her first name with Kenzaki Makoto from Doki Doki Pretty Cure * Mako’s Birthday is December 5th making her a Sagittarius which is ruled by Jupiter. * Mako’s Voice Actress also voices Hojo Hibiki. They Mention This when they first meet. In Pretty Cure All TogetherSupertastic Power Category:Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Green Cures